


Love's A Funny Thing

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Excited Dean Winchester, F/M, Happy Dean, Happy Ending, Homecoming, Longing, Love Poem, Marriage, Navy!Reader, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Soldier!Reader, Teacher Dean, Teacher Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: There's an assembly in the gym and Dean ends up reading something that's potentially embarrassing.





	Love's A Funny Thing

Lunchtime ended thirty minutes ago and Dean was watching his students start on the packets they just received. Usually, he would do it along with them so they’ll understand the questions fully. But lately he hasn't been himself and he feels like it's starting to show while he teaches his various classes.

Dean's a high school algebra teacher. He enjoys it. The different personalities he has to deal with on a daily basis is what keeps him sane on some days.

But not even his quirky students can put him in an upbeat mood.

The reason he’s been so down is because he misses his wife.

His wife, (Y/N), was in the Navy and she was currently away. She’s supposed to be back in a month, but Dean wants her right now.

Who wouldn’t want their other half when they get home every day?

There’s two pictures of them on his desk. One is of their wedding day and the other is of Dean carrying her in her uniform. Every time someone comes around his desk their eyes are drawn to the photos. He couldn’t blame them, she was gorgeous.

Dean just has to be patient because when he does see her, it’ll be amazing for the both of them.

Today, there was an assembly for fourth period. Dean doesn’t have a fourth period, so he was planning to make their tests for next week. But, one of the other teachers want him to go. So, that’s where he’s going to be.

There was chatter going on in the classroom, but not that much. Dean found if you let the students listen to their own music, the more cooperative they were when it came to doing their work.

He looks away from his computer, spotting Katie coming up to his desk.

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“Can you look over mine?” She holds the packet towards him.

“I’m goin’ over ‘em. Gimme about... ten minutes.”

“Yes, Sir.” She turns, headed for her seat.

Katie tended to finish her work a little too fast than the others. But that means she didn’t take all the time she could’ve used. As a result, she tends to have the wrong answers on most of her work. Overall, she was a good student; just needs to take her time on things.

Ten minutes of inserting grades into the computer, Dean gets up to handout the graded papers. After that is done, he finds his own packet that has all the answers on it.

By the end of the class, everybody has all the correct answers and should be prepared on Tuesday.

Dean goes to the break room to get a bottle of soda.

“Hey, Nerd.”

He huffs, straightening up. “Hey, Charlie.”

Charlie was the Intro To Arts teacher and he usually eats lunch with her.

“Wanna head to the gym?”

Dean shrugs. “Sure. You know what it’s for?”

“Not a damn clue.” She holds the door open for him.

They walk to the gym before anyone else can come in, other than the people who are usually in there.

Greeting the coaches, they sit beside them and begin to talk about what the assembly was for.

Apparently, the student cabinet set it up. It wasn’t an assembly, it had something to do with poetry. Dean’s all for it because he likes poetry. A sucker for it actually. He’s written something himself, but it’s terrible and it’s for (Y/N). It might not see the light of day.

There’s an announcement made over the intercom for teachers to bring their students to the gym.

They slowly file in and Dean waves to a few students that call out to him.

When it starts, Dean’s sitting there with other teachers listening to different students perform. Some are originals and most are retold.

Then it starts to get really interesting.

“Mr. Winchester, could you come to the middle of the floor?” The student body president, Kenny, asks.

Dean frowns, but complies slowly.

He hears his students shout his name in cheer. Dean doesn’t know what the hell is going on.

“Here I am.”

“So, Mr. Winchester, you were selected to do a poem.”

Dean huffs. “I think I’m gonna pass.”

The students yell for him to do it. There’s so many people in this gym. That’s overwhelming itself.

“I don’t have a poem.”

“Yes, you do!” Charlie yells.

She knows about the poem he wrote (Y/N).

“Look, it’s not a poem. It’s more of- it doesn’t rhyme. There’s no rhythm. It’s a really crappy spoken word type of thing.”

“Can you do it then?” Kenny asks, excitement not really matching the mood. He needs to chill out a little bit.

Dean looks at the students and staff, scratching the back of his head. “Let me find it.” He mumbles pulling out his phone.

It’s right in his notes, staring him in the face.

It’s so bad. He’s about to embarrass himself.

Fuck it.

“Alright.”

Kenny puts the microphone back on the stand and raises it for Dean.

Dean clears his throat. “So, this is personal. Uh, it’s for my wife who isn’t currently here. She’s miles away from me at the moment. I-I’m not gonna go into too much detail about that, but just know, uh, I obviously miss her. So, yeah. Y’all aren’t about to catch me slippin’.”

The students laugh, ready to hear what he has.

He blows out a breath away from the microphone. Looking over to Charlie, her and the other teachers shoot him thumbs ups of encouragement.

Dean holds his head high and begins to read.

“Love.

Love’s a funny thing.

At least to me it is.

Start off your mornin’ with a kiss and a hug. A “how’d you sleep, Babe?”

Or

“Why didn’t you do the dishes?!”

I get that second one a lot.

But... not lately.

No one’s gettin’ on my case about things around the house.

No one’s makin’ sure I eat right. Instead of junk that makes me feel a bit off.

There’s an unnatural silence at night... It’s just me lying in bed starin’ at the ceilin’.

Wonderin’, what you’re doin’ or thinkin’ about what you ate that night.

Was your day just as good as mines? Was it just as bad as mines?

I never know and that’s what drives me the craziest.

Knowin’ you’re away from me and knowin’ I can’t follow after you to make sure you’re alright is painful...

See?

It’s that word, love, I was just talkin’ about.

It’s like a river.

The rushing water glistening in the sunlight with the slippery smooth rocks underneath. Fishes, those tiny ones, happily moving along. A plastic cup, bag, and bottle cap being pushed away.

Trash?

See how that just messed up everything?

Your once beautiful picture is ruined?

But look on the bright side.

The trash will go on its way.

Once that picture is back to where it’s supposed to be, you’ll be set...

My picture has yet to be restored...

My arms are empty and my heart is saddened...

Love...

Love’s a funny thing...”

There’s silence after he finishes, but he feels content. He’s not the only one that knows what he’s feeling at the moment. Now, his students know why he’s been off lately. As he looks into the crowd, no one has judgement in their eyes, there’s just sympathy.

All at once everyone stands, snapping. It had to be explained to them after the first poem, you don’t suppose to clap. Dean’s never understood why.

“Am I supposed to be crying?”

He stops hastily, whipping his head towards the back of the gym.

No fucking way!

Dean can feel his heart expand the furthest extent in his chest.

(Y/N)! That’s all his mind floods with as he makes his way towards her.

While Dean is walking as fast as he can, (Y/N) breaks out into a run towards him.

“Hey, Cutie.” She says brokenly as she collides with his chest.

“Hey.” He responds, trying to keep his emotions under control in front of everyone. That plan fails miserably.

While there’s clapping and cheering going on, the couple can feel each other shaking with excitement.

Dean kisses her temple. “I’ve missed you too fuckin’ much.” He whispers beside her ear.

She pulls back smiling. “I heard. Dean, that was so beautiful. Were you gonna read that to me?”

Dean shakes his head.

“Why not?” She wipes her cheeks, left hand still on Dean’s chest.

“It’s embarrassin’. It’s really not good.” Dean blushes as she starts to wipe his face.

“Baby, I- I’m gonna start crying again.” She laughs covering her mouth and nose. “Well, either way, I think it’s beautiful and I know you wrote that with a hundred and ten percent of your heart. I’ve missed you. Dean... You’re the best fucking husband I could’ve ever asked for. And I love you so much.”

(Y/N) starts crying again, head falling onto his collarbone.

It’s not until five seconds later that Dean realizes everyone can hear what they are saying because someone, probably Kenny, has moved the microphone stand beside them.

“Uhh. Y’all didn’t hear no swears at any point of time. Also, real men cry.”

The crowd laughs a little and Dean can spot some of them wiping their eyes. Some girls are trying not to ruin their makeup, even though it’s the end of the day.

Dean rubs her back. “We’re gonna go. I appreciate everybody who had a part in this. Y’all are amazing. I-I couldn’t thank y’all enough for this. My kids, there might not be a test on Monday and Tuesday. I don’t know yet... Yeah, there’s still gonna be a test.” He chuckles at the groans he hears. “Bye, y’all. Thanks again.”

They clap as the couple begins to walk out.

Dean leads her to his classroom. Walking fast so they won’t get stopped. He remembers his soda, but quickly believes Charlie already stole it.

Inside his classroom, Dean doesn’t turn on the lights because there’s enough light coming through the windows. Holding her face, Dean kisses his wife passionately.

(Y/N) hops up on him, wrapping her legs around his hips. He walks until he’s able to set her on his desk, which isn’t in view of the door. Kissing down her jaw, Dean ends up on her neck. Claiming his wife once again.

“Dean.” She moans, fingers in his hair.

He feels himself growing hard as he kisses her roughly. (Y/N) gently pushes him back.

“We-we can’t have sex in your classroom, Honey.” She states a little breathless.

Dean shakes his head lightly. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m gettin’ too carried away.” He puts his head in the crook of her neck calming himself down. “I can’t believe you’re actually here.” He whispers in awe. Arms wrapped around her as if she’ll disappear any second.

“I had to come back for my baby.” She says kissing his cheek and scratching his scalp.

They stay in that position until the bell rings.

Dean straightens up stretching. “Come on.”

She takes his hand. “Where are you taking me?”

“Home, so I can ravage you.” He grabs his backpack.

“Mm Baby, that sounds exciting, but can you feed me first?”

Dean smiles, locking his door and puts an arm around her waist.

“Of course, I’ll always feed my baby.”

She smiles at him before getting her hat out of her pocket. As they walk hand and hand to Dean’s car some of the students shout their goodbyes.

Dean kisses her before she gets in the car to make sure it’s not some really amazing terrible dream.

It’s not, because they get caught making out by one of his students and her friends.

(Y/N) decides she wants to postpone the food and Dean was instantly all for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I love poems but I can't write a decent one worth a flyin' flip. I don't know a lot about spoken word or poems. I just know they're great to listen to. So, I'm sorry for the whatever the fuck I have written. I tried looking something up for him to read, but I couldn't find one that I felt was perfect. So, that's the result of me attempting to write somethin' decent.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
